Tears of Elune
=Founding and Lore= Soon after the Battle of the Dark Portal and the Burning Legion were pushed back into Outland and away from Azeroth for the third time, the ancient sentinel priestess Mithrehin Leafsdawn and former druid of the fang, Losille Telisia met in their ancestral homeland of Ashenvale for some peace and quiet, to remember old times and celebrate the victory at Dark Portal. However Peace and Quiet were not to be found. The Horde had an established base at Splintertree and the Warsong Clan was lumbering the Night Run area. Mithrehin and Losille, who both has spent thousands of years defending the forests - at one with the trees, were horrified and cried for their beloved homeland. Instead of celebrating a victory, they went to Tyrande with what they had seen - both at Dark Portal and in Ashenvale. Under Tyrande's guidance, Losille and Mithrehin made a pact to defend to ancient ways of the Kaldorei against the evils abroad in the world. Then Tyrande revealed the unthinkable. The Night Elves had new neighbors. Their smaller southern islands off the shores of Dark Shore of Azuremyst and Bloodmyst had been crashed into by a falling interdimensional crystalship called Exodar. It's wounded inhabitants - the Draenei - were also a people with a long history of fighting the Burning Legion. Tyrande had found that the Kaldorei and the Draenei had much in common, and formed more than just an alliance... but a close friendship of two races alike in purpose. Mithrehin and Losille visited the Exodar crash site and met with it's people. Mithrehin herself even took a wounded young Draenei girl that had lost her family in the crash and took her as an adopted daughter to teach her the ancient ways of the Kaldorei. The Tears Today The Tears of Elune is a fundamentalist religious order open to all races dedicated to the worship of the moon goddess Elune. Focused on helping others and taking a 'We're all in this together' approach to life, they actively reject the Horde/Alliance conflict, insisting on unity of all peoples against the Burning Legion. Lead by the Priestess of the Moon Mithrehin, they only accept the higher authority of Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage, and the moon goddess Herself. Holding no real loyalty to the crown of Stormwind, they will follow the dictates of the Alliance for the sake of unity with Alliance races. =OOC Information= Origins Tears of Elune began as a classic World of Warcraft guild on the Silver Hand server called Servants of Twilight and was gifted to us when most of the old players in it had left the game. The guild on Silver Hand was hardly more than an alt dump. However with Burning Crusade, and moving off of the hell hole that Silver Hand had become, Tears of Elune was formed on Moon Guard to take it's place. Tears of Elune started off very small on Moon Guard with a tiny group of core players for nearly a year. Then, in 2008, The Zenvious Foundation moved from City of Heroes, having grown bored with that game, and came to Moon Guard to be with friends, among whom were Mithrehin and Losille. Tears of Elune expanded at a high rate of speed with this influx of new blood, turning into a heavy RP guild with a Night Elf and Draenei focus. RP Concept The basic idea is that Tears of Elune was a guild for people who liked the 'old' Warcraft III style of Night Elves. Dark, mysterious, vicious, cunning, and noble. The people who formed together the roots of the guild shared this same love of 'classic' Night Elves in common. Any RP characters that hate or dislike Night Elves or Draenei for whatever reason will not fit into this guild. If the character's RP includes a love for Night Elves or Draenei for whatever reason, they will find a welcome environment for RP in this guild. Why "Chaotic Good"? Some of the Kaldorei and Draenei are not entirely pleased with their alliance allies. In Outland and Northrend some of the alliance forces openly shun the Kaldorei and Draenei. Their two races are often treated with suspicion, and distrust - often met with slanderous remarks just on the basis of their species. If the 'law' is the Alliance that they live and work with, then they will sometimes go against the law to make sure what is RIGHT gets done. A Lawful man will see that a wrongdoer will get a full trial. A Neutral man won't care one way or the other. But a Chaotic Good person will - once they have determined who the wrongdoer is - will deal with the problem (violently if needed) before the evil one strikes again. Is it Draenei and Night Elf exclusive? NO. Any alliance race can have someone who feels strongly about helping the Kaldorei and the Draenei defend their way of life and lands domestically or abroad. Leadership This is a family structure guild. Leadership is held by Mithrehin and Losille because they were the founders in it's RP concept. Mithrehin is the diplomat who tries to bring everyone together, and Losille is the take-no-nonsense and zero-bullsh*t leader who brings about discipline if and when it is needed and leads with an iron fist. It's kinda like good-cop/bad-cop with Mithrehin as the good cop and Losille playing the bad-cop. The Officers oversee the day-to-day goings-on. At least one should be a night elf, and at least one should be a draenei for RP purposes. Other functions of the guild officers are to act as quartermasters of the guild bank, and to handle finances. Rank names come from Warcraft III Night elf units. =Guild Rank and Structure= = Other Guild Information = Armory page: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/guild/moon-guard/Tears_of_Elune/ Category:Alliance Guild